


In your eyes

by frozenpoprocks



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenpoprocks/pseuds/frozenpoprocks
Summary: TBZ 1119 柱善Mon Chéri後續避雷：有一句話QNEW
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	In your eyes

第一次見到金善旴的時候，李柱延其實沒有聯想到他就是孫英宰口中那個新來的Omega小可愛。

倒不是懷疑孫英宰評判可愛的標準，只是金善旴個高腿長，臉蛋更是張揚的那種漂亮，又亮又圓的黑眼珠和深深的大外雙，還有豐厚的嘴唇，他整個人的畫風幾乎可以說是和李柱延正相反，既炙熱又危險。

可金善旴來向他問候的時候很有禮貌地鞠躬，笑得有幾分羞澀，才單獨跟他講了兩句話李在賢就走過來一把攬住金善旴的肩膀說：「英宰說一會你們結束時間跟我差不多啊，要不要再一起去打遊戲？」金善旴說好的時候他很開心地揉了揉他的頭髮，看到金善旴既為難又不敢阻止的表情，李柱延饒富興味的勾起嘴角。

李在賢挺怕生的一個人，才認識短短的時間就對他這麼疼愛？那應該是真的很可愛了，李柱延笑笑地拍了拍金善旴肩膀安慰說那哥就是這樣你不用怕他，然後順勢和他交換了聯絡方式，決定要好好觀察一下。

如果要問在他的眼裡金善旴到底是什麼樣子，李柱延覺得年初的時候全公司Model都有拍的概念照可以概括：紅色的照明下，穿著黑色V領上衣，頸上繫著毛茸茸項圈的金善旴，下頷線條鋒利的同時卻有著澄澈的眼神，靜靜向畫面外眺望，像極一頭年幼的猛獸，兇殘而不自知，還一派的天真爛漫，對人毫無戒心。

前兩個特質算是李柱延對他的稱讚，畢竟他不得不承認金善旴拍硬照的天份驚人，私底下的金善旴也實在善良可愛，唯一讓他覺得有點不是滋味的就是金善旴看似精明，卻意外容易對人放下戒心這點。例如李在賢對弟弟們的愛護有時候體現為欺負，動手動腳過了的時候金善旴明明是有點害怕的卻又抵抗不了；又好比池昌民雖然從來不避嫌帶著崔澯熙的味道滿街跑又不公開交往，金善旴也不知道自己老跟池昌民互動會被人在背後指指點點；就算是性格特別軟的金泳勛也是不折不扣的Alpha，除了往他耳朵吹氣那次金善旴嚇到了之外，平常也不怎麼抗拒金泳勛對他摟摟抱抱。

其實他自己大概也在試探金善旴吧，聚餐時故意讓同桌的人都知道自己記得金善旴吃飯的習性、送他回家的時候從來都是把車開到大門口，在眾目睽睽之下給他開車門繫安全帶、金善旴生日的時候往自己的Instagram傳了四張一起去海外時裝週走秀時，他給金善旴拍的照片......這要是其他的Omega早就跟自己曖昧上了，可是在金善旴眼中，李柱延好像就只是一個很親切的哥哥而已，意識到自己因此覺得受挫的時候，李柱延也才發現自己對金善旴的感情已然變質。

他就不應該對金善旴好奇的，蒐集了越多他的可愛，就越發地想把他占為己有。

\--

也不能說金善旴對他的示好完全無動於衷，像是知道李柱延不喜歡冷場之後，每次大家聊天的時候他發言金善旴都會給很多反應，或在一邊笑個不停，以前隨手把拍攝用的花塞給金善旴的時候他臉上滿是受寵若驚，現在已經能自然地接過李柱延買給他的蛋糕，他就想著先讓他習慣自己的存在也好，溫水煮青蛙直到金善旴不能沒有他的那一天就行，卻沒想到他的計劃趕不上變化。

那天他跟李在賢的拍攝是不允許任何非Beta的工作人員參與的，兩個Alpha單穿著西裝外套和長褲，頭髮微濕眼神犀利，拍攝現場激盪著看不見的火花，李柱延幾乎是下意識放出信息素和李在賢抗衡，無花果和鳶尾花原本都是乾淨溫暖的味道，混合在空氣中卻十分格格不入，幾乎是拍攝一結束，李在賢就吐出好長的一口氣轉身往外走，李柱延一面慢慢恢復過來一面踱步到門邊，卻發現應該已經出去了的李在賢面色凝重地舉著手機，伸手攔著不讓他出去。

「在賢哥？怎麼回事？」見李在賢示意他看手機，李柱延才注意到金善旴在群聊中發了訊息，說是孫英宰那邊的行程延誤了，他們的經紀人和服化團隊走不開，要他先下樓找跟著李在賢和李柱延的工作人員幫忙，他聽到李在賢在重撥的空擋中抱怨金善旴怎麼不接電話現在來這邊是在找死嗎，頓時反應過來回身請攝影助理在棚內噴除味噴霧，轉頭要叫李在賢也先回來處理一下身上的氣味時，遠遠就看到金善旴搖搖晃晃的身影出現在走廊的盡頭。

等到李柱延再度能夠冷靜思考的時候，金善旴窩在他的雙臂之間，小麥色的肌膚上泛著粉紅，透著一股櫻桃奶酒的香氣，從來在聚餐上只喝一小杯燒酒就不行的金善旴，信息素卻帶著濃烈的酒味，李柱延輕輕用鼻尖蹭了蹭金善旴頸間自己的牙印，不久前還全身發燙，一被他打橫抱起就往自己懷裡猛鑽的Omega經過臨時標記後，似乎已經平靜不少，可見先前的一場混亂是來自假性發情，李柱延鬆了一口氣的同時，看著依舊乖乖任他擁抱的金善旴，忽然又有一股沒來由的怒火升起。

「你原本的發情期應該是什麼時候？」他啞著聲音問，心隨著金善旴的回答不斷地下沉，就算還有十天，身上連個臨時標記都沒有也是很危險的，如果不是僅僅觸發假性發情，而是真的直接進入發情期怎麼辦？想到自己方才解開金善旴頸圈咬他的時候，也不知道是因為他迷迷糊糊的，或者是Omega原始本能的驅使，李柱延完全沒有感覺到半點掙扎，他有幾分後怕，萬一當時第一個發現金善旴的人不是他呢？難道他也這樣傻傻地任人標記嗎？萬一不小心刺激得對方Alpha也發情了......李柱延不願深想，金善旴沒有戀人也沒有Alpha，那麼就由他來保護吧。

他告訴金善旴，他的下一個發情期，他會空出時間陪他。

他自己也很清楚這個提議完全出於自己的私心，或許也有幾分標記帶來的控制欲影響，他忍受不了金善旴的婉拒，更承受不了同樣的事情有再發生的可能，所以他拿公司做藉口、拿信息素當武器，到了金善旴發情期該來的那天，當他最終帶著溼潤的雙眼和滿身的櫻桃酒香來應門的時候，李柱延伸手到口袋裡握住了事先準備好的針劑式抑制劑，咬緊了牙根。

\--

李柱延把車停在電視台的後門，金善旴的高中同學是偶像團體的成員，公司安排他去對方參與的新綜藝節目當嘉賓，李柱延跟金善旴他們的經紀人拜託了好久，他才答應讓李柱延親自去接金善旴下班，經紀人一開始勸他說公司日後還會給金善旴其他綜藝出演資源，要他稍微注意些，別見了任何人都表現出對金善旴的獨佔欲，後來想想還是乾脆禁止李柱延下車，害得他現在只能緊握著方向盤，對和他同學有說有笑一起走出電視台的金善旴乾瞪眼。

很快金善旴就注意到他的車，他指了指車，又轉過去說了句什麼，李柱延看見對方笑瞇瞇的捏了一把金善旴的臉，立刻被金善旴嫌棄地打掉了手，他對著後照鏡確認了一下自己的表情，告訴自己要放鬆，然後解開車門鎖等著三步併兩步的金善旴滑進副駕駛座，裝作若無其事地探過去為他繫安全帶。

金善旴低下頭，在他的臉上飛快地親了一口：「放心，我跟他說了你是我男朋友。」

李柱延這才安心下來，經過上週金善旴在他倆搭擋拍攝時忽然的情緒爆發，他們總算確認了彼此之間雙向的暗戀關係，李柱延這也才徹底的認識到他的Omega究竟有多遲鈍，每週都要被以臨時標記為由咬一次腺體、就算下一個行程地點是反方向也要送他、會故意在外人面前炫耀他的可愛、發情期後在他身上留下一堆名花有主的痕跡，他做得這麼明顯，金善旴竟然還毫無自覺自己是被喜歡著的，李柱延慶幸著還好金善旴也是喜歡他的同時，不得不提防起他身邊的所有Alpha，恨不得告訴所有人金善旴已經屬於他。

不過或許是自己告白時的委屈勁嚇到對方，李柱延可以感覺得到金善旴在學著用自己的方式安撫他的Alpha，例如換成了合照的通訊軟體頭像，例如剛剛的那個吻，例如他停好車的時候，抓著安全帶問他「哥要上來嗎？」時不好意思卻有所期待的眼神。

這應該是他第一次看到金善旴這麼羞澀的樣子吧。

將睡衣已經被解開大半鈕扣的金善旴放倒在床上的時候，李柱延一邊吻著他顫抖的睫毛一邊想，吻從眼睛往下點過鼻尖，換著角度一下一下輕碰他微張的嘴唇，一直沒有真正落下的吻讓金善旴猶豫著睜開了眼，李柱延便根本不親了，只是溫柔地與他對視：「害怕的話就不要勉強了。」「我不害怕。」金善旴小小聲地回應，接著說出的話語李柱延得把耳朵靠到他的嘴邊才聽清，金善旴說我只是，好像是，太清醒了有點緊張。

李柱延當然有發現，他從第一次就知道了，金善旴連對自己的信息素都會醉，甚至不是微醺的程度，每當金善旴迷茫地伸手摟著他脖子索吻，大著舌頭喊他柱延哥的時候，他不只一次在心裡罵自己的趁人之危，他也想過或許這就是金善旴以往選擇不靠Alpha度過發情期的原因，對金善旴唯獨對自己放下戒心的粗神經行為他不由自主地在生氣的同時暗自甜蜜，所以他打抑制劑調節自己的信息素，發現帶有臨時標記時金善旴味道裡的酒氣會變淡，就每次在金善旴真的情潮來襲之前趕快先咬一口，他貼著金善旴的唇跟他講這些，低聲保證自己絕對不會傷害他：「如果你覺得不行就喊停，抑制劑跟你的頸圈我都放在床頭了。」

「就說了我只是緊張而已......」金善旴嘟起嘴，正好碰了碰李柱延跟他距離極近的唇，他說發情期的時候我都不怕你了何況是現在啊，而這句話的後半段被李柱延全部吞進了口中，靈巧的舌尖在金善旴的嘴裡盡情掠奪，吻得他情不自禁由喉間發出軟軟的哼聲，分不出是誰因為動情而散發的香氣飄散而出，李柱延的大手同一時間在他身上點火，他沒有碰觸坦露在外面的胸口，卻是掀開了睡衣下擺從金善旴的腰部開始緩慢地往上愛撫，指尖搆到金善旴乳首的同時，由上至下滑落的吻剛剛經過鎖骨，最後含住了金善旴另一邊胸前的敏感點，趁著他配合地微微抬起腰身時，李柱延解開了睡衣剩下的鈕扣，然後是睡褲，剝光金善旴的時候他按著雙膝分開那雙修長結實的腿，埋下頭親吻那個已經起了反應的部位，伸出舌頭沿著輪廓輕舔，原本托著金善旴的臀輔助的雙手在他把金善旴整個含進嘴裡時滑向他身後的入口試探了下，不在發情期的Omega自然還沒分泌出足夠的體液幫助潤滑，李柱延知道這個時候如果用Alpha的信息素刺激他，金善旴很快就會對他打開自己的身體，可是今晚他已打定主意，要完全脫離本能的驅使。

他想要讓金善旴知道自己擁抱他純然出於愛情，也希望金善旴不只是因為信息素而把自己交給他，於是他放慢了挑逗的步調，抽出手指改托住他的後腰，稍微吐出金善旴已完全挺立的慾望，開始集中吸吮頂端，同時分出一隻手揉弄根部。「嗯啊.......哥那裡不......不、啊......不要......」似乎也是初次聽到從金善旴口中說出的拒絕，李柱延一面嘬著他開始流出體液的前端，一面抬眼看金善旴，他的戀人似乎是覺得很羞恥，將兩隻手臂交疊著蓋在眼睛上，為了忍住叫聲而咬得發紅的下唇，盡是李柱延沒有看過的模樣。

好可愛。

李柱延鬆了口，抬起身體以高跪姿跪在床上，拉過金善旴大張的雙腳抬高，讓他的臀部靠在自己的大腿上，往下又欣賞了一會金善旴隱忍的表情後才伸手拿開他的手臂，俯下身吻了吻他：「不要咬嘴唇，看著我。」「可、可是......」金善旴的雙眼一重見光明就看見自己被墊高了的腰還有興奮的器官，馬上又害羞得別開頭，李柱延趁勢舔吻那紅通通的耳朵，低喃著說我想要你好好地看我怎麼疼你，他不等金善旴回答就繼續往下親吻他的脖頸，頭頂在他的下巴處輕輕磨蹭，一點一點的把金善旴的頭頂回了正臉之後，在他的唇上親了一下稱讚說：「好乖。」再次拉開距離跟金善旴對視的時候，戀人的眼裡已經泛著一層薄霧，李柱延安撫地對他笑笑，手上卻毫不留情的握住他挺立的慾望開始擼動，和剛才完全不同的觸感還有節奏，加上李柱延的一雙大手及那滿溢情慾的神情帶來的視覺刺激，金善旴忍不住又發出曖昧的呻吟，只有自己沒有聽過的聲音陌生得讓金善旴不知所措，李柱延偏偏又提醒了一句讓他別咬嘴唇，他好不容易找回一點思考能力想到可以咬自己的手掌，沒兩下又被李柱延抽走，反覆了幾次李柱延終於還是敵不過那水汪汪的眼神，大拇指用力輾過金善旴頂部的時候，把自己的虎口塞到他嘴裡，金善旴在高潮中給李柱延的手印下一圈牙印，反應過來的時候眼淚真的掉出來了，小貓一樣的舔著李柱延的手道歉，真的、真的、真的好可愛。

李柱延感覺自己似乎已經到了臨界點，原本還想著要讓金善旴也摸摸自己，看來只能留待下次，他草草把手擦乾淨，拆開準備好的保險套套上，把膝蓋又往前挪了幾步，將自己的硬挺頂在金善旴的後穴時發現他的Omega已經濡濕一片，他輕輕磨蹭著入口的軟肉，還在最後心理拉鋸是否要跳過原本以防萬一準備的潤滑和擴張動作，便聽到金善旴帶著鼻音喊了聲哥，剛剛還在哭泣的眼睛閃著篤定的光，對他說我相信哥知道，我是不是可以了。

之前的金善旴或許是不知道要防備他，但現在的金善旴，是自願卸下戒心將自己的全部都給李柱延。

愛意在胸口爆炸，熱度傳遍了李柱延的全身，他深深頂入柔軟溫暖的甬道直接佔有到最底，金善旴的身體顯然對他有記憶，輕易就被取悅得發出甜膩的嚶嚀，前端很快就再度挺立起來，而李柱延也絲毫沒有打算掩飾自己的熟練，每一次都往最能讓金善旴得到快感的地方頂弄，因為被扣住的腰隨著李柱延越來越激烈的衝撞被漸漸抬高，金善旴只得用十指緊緊揪住床單來固定自己的身體，此刻已然懸空的雙腳無處安放，他猶豫了一下圈住了李柱延的腰，察覺到李柱延因此停下動作的時候金善旴大概是以為自己做錯了什麼，帶著有點害怕的眼神偷看李柱延，而李柱延也正瞇著眼睛看他，喉結上下滑動了一下。

然後就是另一波狂風驟雨般的抽插，李柱延的動作很大，抽出的時候幾乎只剩下頂端留在他的身體裡，插入的時候卻又直接戳到了深處的敏感點，聽到金善旴無助的嗚咽聲時他的內心深處還是有幾分心疼的，但是他的身體已經完全因為金善旴這個主動的撩撥而失控，更加火上加油的是，金善旴不知道到底有沒有發現自己的瘋狂是來自剛才的動作，明明已經被做得意識朦朧、梨花帶淚卻不住地收緊自己的雙腿，將李柱延更深的納入他的身體，索性不再抽送而開始擺動自己腰身的李柱延變換著角度摩擦他敏感的內壁，逐步將金善旴送上第二次的頂峰，因為射精而緊縮的內部讓李柱延忍不住舒服的低吟出聲：「善旴啊......」「嗯......」「我愛你......」「嗯......」「再一下就好......」「嗯......」然後李柱延抱住金善旴已經在打顫卻堅持著牢牢環著他的腿往前按，借力往比之前更深的位置狠狠撞了好幾下，才終於在他的體內釋放。

浮著櫻桃奶酒香氣的空氣裡一度只剩下兩人的喘息聲，他們就著這個姿勢停留了好久，先恢復理智的李柱延才慢慢扶住金善旴的腿根，一邊按摩著哄他放鬆，一邊輕輕晃動著自己已經發洩過的慾望開始慢慢地抽離，金善旴下意識的夾緊了腿挽留，李柱延從善如流的在他的穴口又抽動了幾下才完全拔出，他動作輕柔地簡單清理了兩人下身的體液，淺淺吻了吻金善旴仍然微微發抖的大腿內側，然後是腰腹、胸口、鎖骨，最後他捧住了金善旴帶著淚痕的臉，望進那雙已經恢復清明的大眼睛。

「柱延哥…...」他以為已經沒有半點力氣了的金善旴用已經沙啞的聲音再度呼喚他，撒嬌似的噘起嘴唇，然後在李柱延低頭吻他的時候，伸手環住了李柱延的脖子，有點笨拙卻萬分熱切地回吻。

\--

李柱延今天要拍攝的是一支舞蹈影片，他原本就喜歡跳舞，從公司推出這個讓他們自由設計內容的自媒體小單元時他就已經開始規劃拍攝的內容，金善旴在一旁也出了不少主意，他要穿的服裝就是前幾天跟金善旴一起去選的，黑皮褲、黑背心、黑色網紗外衣還有一條繫在頸上的黑色絲帶，李柱延在工作人員的協助下完成著裝，幫他整理袖子的時候造型師皺著臉，戳了戳他的虎口：「這是怎麼回事？」

「啊。」李柱延看著那道牙印，瞇著眼睛笑了笑，面對造型師莫名其妙的表情，他用討好的語氣問，不要露出來應該就沒關係吧？然後滑下外衣的一邊肩膀，讓下墜的袖口稍微遮住了手掌，造型師稍微思考了一下，重新拿起他的手翻看了兩下說，反正是動態拍攝，就算沒有用衣服遮住應該也看不太到吧。「不過還是有幕後照片的拍攝，你自己注意一點就行。」得到李柱延肯定的答案，她走遠的時候還在奇怪，今天的李柱延，似乎感覺特別明朗。

很快整個拍攝場都感受到了李柱延今天的狀態極佳，張馳得度的舞步，鋒利卻隱藏不住色氣的表情，不管重複跳了幾次，都依然完美的踩點和眼神管控，隨著舞姿自然而然散發出的魅力讓負責拍攝的導演不住稱讚，說是看到了李柱延的另外一種可能性，李柱延真誠的鞠躬向導演道謝，帶著笑容一一向拍攝團隊的同仁問候道別，他必須要很努力壓抑，才能不讓自己在跟所有人都打完招呼之前就把腳步轉向半途出現在片場的那個身影，那個穿著灰色的連帽外套，明明把帽子拉上了還戴著口罩，卻在唯一露出來的深邃眼瞳中寫滿迷戀的金善旴。


End file.
